


Perfecto Dolor - Drabble Destiel

by Layra_Sacrament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Embarazo, Fanfic, Layra Sacrament, M/M, Masculino, Mpreg, Perfecto Dolor, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layra_Sacrament/pseuds/Layra_Sacrament
Summary: El dolor es lo más odiado, pero si eso te da la alegría de cada día, nacida de tus entrañas. ¿No sería perfecto?Eso es por lo que atraviesa Dean.Drabble de 700 Palabras.-Destiel-Mpreg





	Perfecto Dolor - Drabble Destiel

En ese momento en el que necesitaba más paz, escucho su voz…  
  
_“Con calma… Respira…”_  
  
Trataba de hacerlo, respirar hondo y en total concentración…

 

_“Ya casi, ya casi mi amor…”_

Lo decía con alegría y podría yo haberlo estado de no haber sido por…

 

-¡AH!

-Calma, calma… ¡Respira!  
-¡Cállate Castiel! ¡Ya te aguante todo ese maldito tramo con tu estúpido “respira”! ¡No eres tú al que tratan de abrir desde adentro!

-Sólo… trata.

 

Sentí como rompía su corazón, pero el dar a luz no es tarea fácil y agradable.

Fue terrible despertar con esa revoltura de ese pequeño abrirse paso por cada centímetro de mi interior y al no encontrar una salida óptima terminaría abriendo mi ombligo.  
En serio, ningún hueso roto, caries, inyección, nada, nada se compara a éste maldito dolor.

 

Pensé en mi madre cuando casi llegaba a la sala de parto en una maldita silla de ruedas y de pronto…

 

-Lo siento señor, pero tiene que…

-¿Qué?

 

La mano de Castiel soltó de la mía mientras una de las internas lo detenía y explicaba algo; yo, sentía que moría, no podría enfrentar esto sin él y desde el fondo de mi ser suplique como nunca lo había hecho…  
  
-No… No… ¡Castiel!

-Señor…

 

Dijo una chica a mi lado, pero le ignoré, pues yo veía como me alejaban de él.

 

-¡Castiel! ¡Él es mi esposo! ¡No! ¡Lo necesito conmigo!

-Señor…

-¡Ahora voy Dean! –Fue lo último que le oí decir.-

-Él no puede entrar así, se tiene de cambiar para poder entrar. En un momento estará con usted acá…

-¿De verdad? –Pregunté con un pequeño alivió, pero mi ser se angustiaba de que pudiera perderse el nacimiento de nuestro primogénito.-  
  
Fueron largos los minutos en los que me ayudaron a cambiarme y poder acomodarme en lo que sería la camilla y antes de que pudiera sentir la comodidad en mi espalda mi retoño volvía a arañar mi abdomen con furia. Ahí pude concretar el hecho de que era hijo legítimo de Castiel, pues con esa misma fiereza me conquisto y logró lo que todos decían imposible: El Embarazo Masculino.

 

Actualmente ya no lo es, o al menos la ciencia dice que no lo es pues en los genes hay una predisposición cuando se encuentra al igual u opuesto a tu ADN. Lo poetas dirían: A tu verdadero Amor. Tu Alma gemela.

 

Y yo he sido bendecido con los dos, a él como el amor de mi vida y al fruto de nuestro amor que ahora pide sangre para nacer.  
  
De nuevo, toda la belleza se vio irrumpida por nuestro hijo, causando una gran cantidad alaridos de mi parte hasta que lo sentí, sus manos a mi lado apretándome. Voltee y todo entro en un profundo equilibrio en mi ser, aún sobre el dolor, aún sobre todo.  


Castiel estaba a mi lado.

 

Luego, cuando todo había pasado y por fin disfrutaba de mi hijo en mis brazos, Castiel, quién me daba la fuerza y la claridad a todas mis dudas…

 

Rompió diciendo:  
  
-Yo había pensado que se pudiera llamar Clarence…   


Y mientras yo, cargando a ese pequeño diablillo con rostro de querubín durmiendo plácidamente entre mis brazos, miré con odio a Castiel quién estaba al otro lado de la habitación mirándome atentamente…

 

-Cass… Desde hace tiempo que sabíamos que se trataba de un niño…

-Sí… -Contesto sin yo hacerle la pregunta y proseguí.-

-De uno sólo.

-Sí…

-¿Entonces de dónde sacaste ese “otro” nombre cuando ya tenemos el nombre para nuestro bebé?

-Bueno… -Se encogió de hombros en su lugar.- Podría ser para el siguiente.

-No. –Dije casi de inmediato.- De ninguna manera. Éste será tu primer y único hijo, al menos de mi parte.

-Pero…

-¡No! –Me controlé antes de asustar a mi retoño en mis brazos.- No sentiste ni un poco de lo que yo pasé para que él naciera. Así que no, no lo volveré a repetir.  


Terminé tajante y totalmente decidido de que ésta sería la última vez que pasaría por esto…

 

Y esa decisión duró sólo 2 años.

 

Maldeciré para siempre esos dolores en ese trayecto, pero los bendeciré por todos lo minutos de alegría que me regalan en mi vida, volviéndola plena, perfecta…

**Author's Note:**

> Este Drabble se creo con el fin de que fuera a participar en un concurso con motivo del cumpleaños de Dean Winchester, junto con el deseo de varios en saber cómo sería Dean Embarazado y que había pocos fics en español con ese tema.  
> Y esto fue lo que nació.  
> Gané Tercer Lugar y una portada.
> 
> Fue un gran regalo pues muchas cosas (malas) me pasaban en ese tiempo que lo escribí.  
> Un bálsamo y palmada para ese esfuerzo.
> 
> ¡Gracias de nuevo!


End file.
